Crossing of Fate
by Xterminater
Summary: This is the story of Jack and Misty met (set in Pre Origins timeline) (Rated for blood, possbile gore, and language) (OC s welcome)


I watched as a scuffle carried out between one of the

various cliches our school had which was an over

abundant amount for Junior High and while I didn`t much

care for what the fight was over I did greatly enjoy

analyzing fighting styles in event they ever choose to pick

a fight with me not that anyone here was crazy enough to

do so, I was well known around here mainly because I`m

the only person that one of the schools supposed tough

guys is afraid of well after the brawl we had last year

which I could've been suspended for if he hadn`t throw

the first punch or had the one teacher whom I liked hadn`t

seen the whole thing and managed to get me mostly off

the hot seat. That was when I saw a vehicle in the corner

of my eye now normally it`s usual thing at a school but

this one caught my eye because it had an Alaskan license

plate which were rarely ever seen here in San Diego so I

turned my attention to it while it parked in the lot that was

for general use before three people stepped out a man, a

woman, and a girl whom looked not much older than

myself and I dismissed it as another new victim to our

school before returning my attention to the scuffle which

was by now an all out brawl between the two groups and

their supporters and like magic the principle appeared out

of the blue and made them aware of his presence. Never

before have I seen people scurry away that fast this new

principle was far less lax than the old one whom often let

a fight go on until it got like this before intervening which

I could also accredit to getting off mostly free and clear

after my brawl with Adams the school tough guy until I

showed up that is, at about that time the first bell went

and so began a mass exodus from the front of the school

inside while the guilty parties shuffled off under teacher

escort while I proceeded inside and to my locker which

was not unusual from any other locker in the building

aside from being flanked by two unused lockers since the

occupants whom had been friends of Adams had yearned

pretty quick to be moved away from me after the fight

and I didn`t blame them. At about that time I heard people

whispering and guessed correctly that is was about the

new person right before I heard someone shout to her

"your picking that locker, your nuts" so I turned to watch

while half the hall stood in silence while she chose the

locker just to my left without so much as casting me a

glance took what she needed and disappeared down the

hall "looks like Jacks got a fan" said an overly confident

Adams so I whipped around to face him "you know I

have wondered what the new principles threshold on

fighting is" I said lowly before faking a textbook throw

and watching him fall flat on his butt and scramble off

along with most of the hallway, aside from one person

that being my only friend Adley Henson "I keep telling

you man, you gotta run to ne on student council it`s

guaranteed win" he said with a grin before we greeted

each other with a slap to the shoulder "politics isn't my

thing Adley" before digging in my locker for my stuff

"but making the school tough guy turn into a shaking

mess is" he said digging in his own locker only one past

the empty one on the right "hey he threw the first one" I

replied shutting my locker "don't let that rep slip near the

new gal" he joking jabbing me in the shoulder "screw off

man" I said whacking him in the head with my textbook

before proceeded to my first class. Turns out there was a

bunch off new people who came to our school and one

had occupied my usual seat I only knew when I walked in

and saw the guy sitting in my seat "so you're the guy

everybody warned me about, your nothing more than a

runt" he said shifting in my chair while everyone aside

from the new girl stared at him eyes wide and mouths

hung open "only a person with stupidity as a gene would

call a guy twice their size a runt" I said before stalking off

to sit in the only empty seat which was by the new girl, I

noticed her sizing me up and down while I sat down "the

last person to look at me like that ended up with two black

eyes, for your own good stop" I said but noted she was

unfazed by the comment then I noted half the class staring

at her in disbelief until the teacher walked in and

addressed me "I do hope you find the seating arrangement

acceptable Mr. Stone" to which I replied "I don`t have

time to fight that guy, it not worth my effort of what little

effort required sir" and he gave me hard stare for a

moment before turning to the board and beginning his

lecture. I`ve always been good at knowing when people

are staring at me even if I`m not looking at them and all

throughout first class the new girl was doing just that and

it was getting to me no one had ever had the guts to stare

at me for longer than fifteen seconds aside from my

brother but she managed to keep it up for an hour and a

but I didn`t let it show instead focusing on my work until

the bell rang and I packed up and disappeared back to my

locker in a hurry only to get caught up in a line of people

and by the time I got to my locker the girl was already

there and waiting for me which came as a surprise to me

and every person who`d been watching, "my names

Misty, what`s yours?" she said in a silk smooth voice that

echoed about my skull but I didn`t reply "you are one

tough piece of work aren't you" she said before whacking

me upside the head which earned a yell "oh shit, go now"

followed by the entire hallway running for their lives

while I straightened up to full height and stood a foot

taller than her "do you have any idea who you just

whacked in the head?" I asked pointedly and coldly and

she replied in a perfect imitation of my voice "the only

person here whom I might connect with who`s name is"

putting emphasis onto the last part and I sighed internally

either this girl was nuts or she was serious so I ran a quick

test and flicked a punch her way but not near enough to

hit her yet she didn`t flinch whatsoever. I sighed

internally before extending my hand which she took

without hesitation "my names Jack…Jack Stone and you

just earned my friendship" she nodded unfazed dug in her

locker and proceeded off to her second class leaving me

standing there dumbfounded and numb.

**Authors Note: Hey guys and gals Xterminater here an **

**on this isn't my new Xterminater story rather it is a **

**look at how Jack and Misty first met and will **

**hopefully in the future explain their first two years of **

**friendship all from Jacks point of view including how **

**he fell in love with her so ya I hope you all enjoy this **

**one now onto updates. (A): Please don`t expect this **

**story to be updated continuously as I`m going to be **

**busy Mon-Fir this week doing on the floor training at **

**my job which you guys are free to guess as to what it is **

**(Hint: It`s a rather stereotypical job for a Canadian) **

**and I may or may not be busy on the weekend **

**spending time with my best friend depending on her **

**work schedule, the main reason I got the inspiration to **

**write this is because I saw her on Sunday after over a **

**month which was way to long for me but I finally got **

**to see her so I`m happy. (B): Another story will be **

**posted sometime in the future as well and won`t likely **

**be updated very continuously either though I`m not **

**sure what I`m calling it or this one yet for that matter **

**so keep an eye open and read the summaries. I will try **

**to get a start on Chp 5 for Origins soon which is what **

**I began writing this as but then I changed my mind **

**and well this happed so be happy or I will sick **

**Xterminater on you. Anyways thanks for reading have **

**a wonderful rest of your day/night and that's al the **

**time I`ve got so until next time Xterminater out. **


End file.
